With advances in technology and user safety awareness, video surveillance equipment has been widely used in recent years, such as Internet Protocol (IP) cameras, digital video recorders (DVRs), and network video recorder (NVR). These devices can record video for the monitored area. When users need to access recorded video to find a specific event, a great amount of work and time is often required to search the huge surveillance video content for relevant clues. Therefore, there is a need for a method for searching a video event quickly.